Pathogenic, opportunistic, or beneficial microorganisms proliferate by using the inorganic and organic nutrients on the surfaces and in moisture to form colonies in the region where they are located. Surface contamination and pathogens remaining on the surface for a long period of time increase the risk of environmental and hospital-acquired infections. It has been stated in the literature that decreasing environmental pathogenic load is an important step in hospital-acquired disease reduction (Wenzel and Edmond, 2003). A great majority of the pathogens can live on surfaces for a long period of time and cause serious diseases if the disease becomes widespread upon transmission via direct contact and inhalation. It was shown that vancomycin-resistant Enterococcus species, which is one of the most important of these pathogens, was isolated from door knobs, bed sheets, bed rails, tables, walls, floors, and other surfaces in hospitals (Yamaguchie et al., 1994). Since surfaces in hospitals are suitable for microbial growth, a few hours after admission to the hospital, the microorganisms on surfaces in the hospital can start to grow and proliferate on the skin, respiratory tract, urinary tract, and perineal area of the patient (Nguyen, 2006). For these reasons, making all the surfaces in intensive care units, wherein particularly patients with suppressed or weak immune system are treated, emergency response centers and other health care units, nurseries, kindergartens, public transportation, and other public areas, antimicrobial has become an important area, which is under great interests among the scientists.
The primary surfaces desired to be made antimicrobial are the textile products which are continuously and directly in contact with human skin. Since textile products are rich in nutrients and many textile products can retain moisture in the air, they provide all necessary conditions of growth for microorganisms. In environments such as hospitals, where sterilization is extremely important, contamination risk can be reduced by washing the textile products frequently or destroying disposable products after use. Since the textile products used in health care units may accommodate many pathogens thereon, in addition to removing stains from these products, the microbial load thereon should also be removed (Fijan et al. 2005). Although there are no scientific studies proving the direct relationship between the microbial loads on textiles and infectious diseases, it was stated that some microbial species can survive on textiles even after washing (Larson, 1999). Furthermore, disposable products, even though packaged under sterile conditions, provide a suitable environment for microorganism colonization as soon as they are taken out of their packages. Since washing and use of disposable products cannot completely eliminate the microbial load in such places, antimicrobial textile products are needed which will decrease infectious risk and cross contamination and will not allow any microbial load thereon.
Some products, such as nonwovens, which constitute a large part of the textile products, are naturally hydrophobic. However, in various products developed by using these fabrics, particularly in hygienic products (such as hygienic pads and diapers), water absorption is a required property. Thus, these type of products, at least certain parts thereof, should be made hydrophilic. In addition, hydrophilic textile products are also required during the coating process performed with water soluble dyes. Thus, prior to the application of water soluble dyes, a hydrophobic textile product should be made hydrophilic. Apart from these, in order to develop antimicrobial textile products, the surface should be made hydrophilic and the active substance should be allowed to be coded into the textile.
United States patent document No. US2013152277 discloses a garment which is an antimicrobial textile product.
International patent document No. WO2013072883 discloses an antifungal, anticandidal and antibacterial textile product.